


Chains

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught in the Act, F/F, Girls in Chains, Rescue Role-Play, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Sam and Dean walk in on reader and Rowena role-playing.





	Chains

Sam and Dean were more than happy to let you crash at the bunker and were generous enough to let you have it for yourself for a few days while they were out on a hunt.

What you didn’t expect was for their “few days” to become “one day”.

Dean’s startled “What the hell are you doing here?” sent frightened chills down your spine. Hairs on your arms stood up as if you were cold and you gulped in an attempt to swallow a lump that formed in your throat at the mere sound of the elder Winchester’s voice.

 _This can’t be happening!_ Your thoughts were wild, a storm of panicked words swirling in your mind. _No, no, no! Hell, no!_

“What did you do?” Dean demanded, his voice laced with dangerous threat.

“This is not what it looks like,” you heard Rowena say, only to be interrupted before she could elaborate.

“Let me guess: you did something, she broke it off; you went crazy witch, and she chained you up.”

You could practically hear Rowena’s signature eye roll. “Ye couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Oh, really? What is it, then?” You were sure he was smirking by now. “She caught you cheating and chained you up for payback?”

“No,” you said before she could, walking into the hall. You couldn’t let this go on for any longer. After all, it was your fault Rowena was in this situation. It was you who convinced her it’d be a good idea to come over to the bunker for a night of wild sex. It was you who put those magic-binding chains on her.

With permission, of course; you would never do anything, especially something like that, to harm her. She agreed to being chained up, but it was you who suggested a rescue role-play, and you who told her it would be hot.

Which it was. No sight was more appealing to you than the one of her in chains, barefoot, with messy hair and smudged makeup.

But the Winchester brothers weren’t supposed to be here to see that.

“You’re getting this all wrong.”

“What’s going on, Y/N?” Sam asked, sending you a baffled glance.

“Nothing bad,” you said, walking over to Rowena to unlock the chains. They slipped to the floor with a clank and the witch rubbed her wrists before linking hands with your. “I swear. She didn’t do anything.”

“Why was she chained up, then?”

“And why isn’t she wearing shoes?” Dean said, motioning to her bare feet.

“It’s, um…” How do you explain to the two hunters whose home you were crashing at that you planned to engage in kinky sex with your girlfriend, whom they had a love-hate relationship with?

“You’re sure she didn’t do anything?” the elder Winchester added.

“Yes! My god!” you exclaimed in exasperation, appalled that they’d even think she’d ever harm you. Even when she was the most wicked witch of them all, she’d never laid a hand on you or uttered a bad word about you. Gritting your teeth in frustration, having had enough of their assumptions about your girlfriend who’d been nothing but kind to you and treated you with utmost care and love, you fired: “We were role-playing, okay? I was going to rescue her, and then she was going to repay me by fucking the living daylights out of me.”

“Oh,” they said in unison, their faces going from fair to tomato red in an instant. They exchanged nervous glances, gulping down the words stuck in their throats.

“Yes. _Oh,”_ you said sarcastically, embarrassed at having said it like that. What else could you have done? Nothing could stop their nasty guesses other than pure, unfiltered truth. You’d rather they hear it from you like that, than keep saying hurtful things about Rowena. “Is that a good enough explanation for you? Do I need to go into more detail?”

“No, that’s fine,” Dean fired.

“Keep it to yourself, please,” Sam agreed.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “They-they’re role-playing,” he said, more to himself than his brother, trying to process what he just heard.

“Yeah.” Sam’s eyes wandered around nervously, careful not to meet with yours for the situation was already awkward enough as it was. Looking you in the eye would only make it worse. “They-they, um… they’re role-playing… in our bunker.”

“Is there anythin’ else ye lads’d like to accuse me of?” Rowena taunted, a smug smirk proudly adorning her lips.

“Shut up,” Dean told her.

She pouted in mock hurt. “So rude.”

He shot her a threatening glare. “Why?” he inquired, throwing his arms up in frustration. “Why here? Why now?”

“You said you’d be gone for a few days and I thought: why not? And, um, I’ve always had this kink where I rescue someone and–”

“Okay,” he cut you off. “We get it.”

“You never said I couldn’t have people over.”

The last thing you wanted was to disrespect your hosts. You may have been a hunter-turned-witch-in-training-dating-your-mentor, but you had utmost respect for other people’s property. _When in Rome, do as Romans do_ was your philosophy. If the brothers had told you having Rowena over for a night of kinky sex was forbidden, you never would have done it.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Sam said quickly. “It’s just… we’re surprised. That’s all.”

“Yeah. I mean, we didn’t really expect to walk in on _that,”_ Dean pointed to the discarded chains laying next to Rowena’s feet, “but it-it’s cool. Just… you didn’t do it on my couch, did you?”

His pointed look told you that you better not have.

A look of disgust crossed Rowena’s face. “Please! As if I’d ever let my bare arse touch that filthy thing.”

“It’s _not_ filthy!” Dean said defensively.

“Isn’t it? I’ve counted three stains on it, and those are just the visible ones. And the smell…” She wrinkled her nose. “Ugh! No, thank ye. We were goin’ to take it to the bedroom before we were so rudely interrupted and I was unjustly accused.” She faked a hurt look.

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” you said in agreement with your girlfriend. You wouldn’t admit it out loud with Sam and Dean in the room, but her pout did things to you that you didn’t know were possible.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You don’t exactly have the best reputation.”

“What happened to giving her a chance?” you said. Without waiting for them to respond, you turned to Rowena and, pointing to her feet, asked: “You cold?”

While the bunker was always warm, he floor tended to be chilly from time to time, depending on the weather. And today happened to be an extremely cold, rainy Spring day.

“A bit,” she admitted.

“Your shoes are in my room. Come on.” You took her by the arm, leading her to your temporary bedroom.

“Can’t we take a bath instead?” she suggested, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“Can’t say no to that.”

“We better not hear anything!” Dean warned.

Rowena shot him a defiant look. “Oh, you _will.”_

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: [BewitchedSquirrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewitchedSquirrel/)


End file.
